1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a natural flea repellent herbal composition used in pet collars; a method for the production of pet collars; and an apparatus for insertion of the herbal composition into the material receptical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet collars to control insects on pets is well known in the prior art. Natural compositions as insect repellents have previously been used, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,986. This patent discloses the use of between 2 percent and 7 percent by weight active ingredients which consist of oil of pennyroyal, oil of eucalyptus, cedar oil, oil of citronella and oil of rue. However, by far the largest percentage comprises the inert vehicle which is between 93 and 98 percent by weight. No active dry herbs are used.
Previous inventions have used a loosely woven fabric tube as a flea repelling animal collar. U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,483. The use of rectangular fabric and the method of production of the pet collar is new and unique.